bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler J. Blanchet
Being updated. Almost Done. Tyler J. Blanchet (or Tyler Blanchet) is an Ace Fullbringer working with Xcution in Naruki City. He plays the role of head scientist for Xcution with his extensive aptitude in the field of research and development. Personality Tyler has taught himself to be charismatic and to get along well with almost anybody (a by-product of his time in the circus). He's fluent in English, French and Spanish, but has taught himself basics in Japanese and Italian. Beyond that, he's very good at picking up on nonverbal cues as well as knowing how others see them, using these things to his advantage or simply to get under someone's skin. When he can, he chooses to be laid back and not get too concerned about anything, holding on to a sense of "everything will work out" and doing his best not to get worked up or to take things seriously, which often causes him to come off as childish. Despite that fact, when he encounters a threat to himself, anyone or anything he cares about, he becomes rather defensive and will start to be more assertive, acting with intent instead of acting just to see what would happen. He can be extremely stubborn and will go to nearly any lengths to prove a point, regardless of how petty someone might deem it. He has a short temper, and can get extremely aggressive when he’s worn down or when someone attempts to mess with him and his work. Despite these characteristics, he has been known to act completely out of character at times and to often change around certain personality traits depending on his mood, sometimes doing this in the heat of battle to confuse an opponent or knock them off-guard. He finds a small amount of joy in tormenting Hiroku Shikuga though the reasons for this are unknown to anyone but himself. From his time in the circus, he managed to pick up a few useful talents such as knife throwing, pick pocketing, deception and persuasion, although he tries to be honest, these "dirtier" tactics can come in handy. Although he rarely shows it outright, he thinks of his close friends at Xcution as family and, as such, he is often worried about them and will protect them to whatever extent he can. Should a person threaten the well-being of those he cares about, he will be sure to rectify the situation. Backstory Childhood Tyler was born in Canada to a rather successful freelance journalist and photographer mother and a well-established surgeon father. The first seven years of his life revolved around the same things as most normal boys' did, playing games, watching cartoons and the like. Despite not sharing many interests with his twin sister, he still got along relatively well with her. In his early years, he showed an innate interest for understanding how things work, taking apart most of his toys and reassembling them, sometimes even improving on their functionality. He grew rather attached to these objects, opting to store them away in an antique oaken chest that his parents had given him, locking it with a brass skeleton key. Other than that, his childhood was rather lonely as his home was isolated from other children and his mother was often travelling for her work while his father was constantly on call for surgery. Early Years At the age of 7, Tyler and his family managed to make the time to go on a vacation in Europe. While driving through a more rural part of France, there was a car accident brought about by a water bottle getting caught beneath the break pedal which sent the car careening off a ledge into a ravine. Tyler was ejected from the car when it crashed and ended up drifting down the stream until he came to on a shore in the middle of the night. He wandered until he saw a ferris wheel in the distance and followed its light to a carnival where he found help treating his injuries from the crash, a broken arm, broken ribs and various minor injuries. Not really knowing what to do with him, the carnival workers ended up taking care of him and he was more or less adopted and raised by them. Once he was in better condition, he didn't really have many options but to help out with things wherever he could so he worked with them and earned his keep, eventually he was treated like one of their own and they became his family. Discovery of Fullbring Over the years, Tyler came to learn that some of the carnies had strange abilities that let them seemingly defy reality. These specific few noticed that Tyler had some residual hollow reiatsu in him and figured that it would be worth it to train him to see if either his power could be of use or at least just to see what it was. After only a few weeks of training him, he had already began manifesting bringer light and progressed at an astonishing rate. After only a month of training, Tyler had manifested his fullbring's ability which proved to be extremely versatile. He spent the next 5 years working with the travelling circus, learning how to do the acts, to set up or repair the different attractions as well as man the different booths, eventually growing into an all-arounder who was capable of filling in nearly any role and becoming part of the circus, seeing it as a surrogate family. Birth of a Fullbringer One night, shortly after he turned 14, when the troupe was near Strasbourg, close to the border of France and Germany, he and his troupe were ambushed by a pack of Hollows. Those who weren't spiritually aware had no hope, and the few who knew what was going on couldn't take on all of the Hollows at once. Almost all of them were wiped out before they could even act. Tyler, who had been told to hide during the attack ended up being found by one of the Hollows, forcing him to take action, but when he got out, he saw that everyone had died. It didn't take long before Tyler was cornered by the remaining Hollows and ended up tripping over a weapon, a scythe that the power of another Fullbringer, the man who initially identified Tyler's abilities, had left behind. He picked up the weapon and defended himself, fighting tooth and nail to the point of exhaustion and after all was said and done, the Hollows were all dead. He hurried to try to find any survivors, only to find the owner of the scythe clinging to his life by a thread. The man spoke between heavy breaths as he told him to take his Fullbring before he died and to run away from this place, a request to which Tyler complied. Roaming With nowhere to go, Tyler roamed the countryside and did some odd jobs here and there for room and board. Through this, he picked up many skills and gained experience in combat from fighting Hollows whenever they showed up. Using his fullbring to compliment some of the less than noble skills he learned over the years, he managed to get his hands on enough money to settle down comfortably, but decided to keep living the way he was, finding that going from city to city and job to job was allowing him to learn many things from many people. In his time roaming, he traversed countries and snuck across borders in between working various odd jobs, from courier, to blacksmith, to bartender and nearly everything in between. Through this whole process he developed skills that would ultimately serve him for the rest of his life and even met some interesting people along the way. At around 18 years of age, he decided to finally look into his heritage and to find some information about his birth family. It wasn't easy but after going through enough legal paperwork; he learned what became of his family, regaining legal status in the process and claiming his inheritance, which was held by his grandmother over all these years. Shortly after all that was done, he found a strange card in the mail, inviting him to join Xcution. With nothing better to do, he packed his bags and booked a flight. Xcution In his time at Xcution, Tyler has accomplished many missions of all ranks and has grown to become one of the oldest and strongest members of the organization. He's undertaken many projects in his time there, from creating weapons and utilities for those who he works with to killing Seraphim in the war and maintaining peace with the Shinigami and Arrancars. Despite this, the large majority of his time is spent out of sight working deep below the ground in the deepest sections of his lab on classified projects. But that doesn't mean that he's not known to surface every now and again to run errands, for social reasons or to handle problems in and around mansion. Appearance Tyler is a 6 foot tall caucasian blond male. He seems slightly thin, but is remarkably strong for his size. He has striking blue eyes and a rather relaxed way of carrying himself. He prides himself on looking well put together, but doesn't mind having to get down and dirty while fighting. He has the lucky characteristic of having hair that always retains it's shape, meaning that he has no need to style it and regardless of what he's doing, it will return to its initial position. Tyler can often be seen wearing a fitted vest with a notched lapel above a white button down shirt with a black bow tie and unbuttoned sleeves that's tucked into a pair of black fitted trousers accompanied by a pair of black leather shoes and matching belt. When Tyler’s not wearing that outfit, he’s usually wearing a black V-neck shirt tucked into a pair of denim jeans, accompanied by casual leather boots or a button down shirt with black and white stripes and black pants. In the case of extreme weather conditions, he’ll adapt his outfit accordingly. But, just like most people, he changes his clothes and style every now and then, but he does favour his classic look prominently. On the day of Hiroku Shikuga's and Ryuuhei Fujiii's wedding, he wore something slightly different, sporting an elegant aubergine ensemble of jacket and trousers with a lighter tie over a white dress shirt accompanied by black leather dress shoes, foregoing the traditional pocket square in favour of a pair of purple tinted sunglasses hanging from his pocket to complete the look. He's grown to like this set of clothing and, as a result, will wear this ensemble wherever and whenever he wants. When Tyler gets serious in combat, he often pays no attention to things as trivial as clothing, which usually causes him to let the garments get destroyed or to use them as tools in whatever way possible. On top of this, he usually suppresses the manifestation of bringer light when not in combat, but when he focusses entirey on an objective, this function stops and his green-outlined black bringer light manifests itself. Powers & Abilities *'Hohō Master: ' **Tyler's speed and agility are incredibly high on their own, due to the amount of care he has taken of his body. This ability is amplified exponentially when used in conjunction with his spiritual energy permitting him to be one of the fastest moving humans in the world. His speed rivals and surpasses that of most Captains and Espada. **'Bringer Step Expert' ***'Tyler's ability to manipulate the matter at his feet to increase it's elasticity or normal force combined with his already extremely high movement speed permits him to to attain speeds that rival or surpass the Shunpo and Sonido of most Captains and Espada, respectively. ***'Light Clones' ****'Tyler is capable of reaching speeds so high that if he wills it, he can even leave an afterimage of himself when using his bringer step. *'Manipulation Master' **'Tyler's control over his own energy permits him to manipulate the soul of matter in very complex and powerful ways. His skills with the manipulation of matter rival or surpass the Kidō and Cero of most Captains and Espada, respectively. **'Soul Sense' ***'Tyler's ability to manipulate the souls of matter can be applied and extended to the use of Soul Sense, the ability that all Fullbringers have that allows them to see and locate the souls of people and objects. *'Master Hakuda Combatant' **Tyler's hand to hand combat skills are powerful and refined. He's surprisingly strong for his size, thanks to doing odd jobs for room and board as well as lugging around circus equipment which built up his strength from a young age. He's extremely agile and dexterous, but his fighting style is very "showy" almost like an acrobatic dance, once again, he's got his circus time to thank for that. His mastery of his own body and his remarkable strength rivals or surpasses that of most Captains and Espada. What's more is that his elevated combat skills are complemented by his spiritual energy, which allows him to use a variety of Hakuda techniques that he's picked up or developed through his fights He has good situational awareness and remarkable sensory perception. He is extremely pragmatic when fighting and will take the most rational course of action he sees fit, although predictable, it is extremely efficient. *'Genius Intellect' **'Tyler is Xcution's head scientist for a reason. He has profound knowledge of varied scientific phenomenon. He uses this in to his advantage while fighting and while producing weapons and support items for Xcution and its residents. His intellect is reflected in his ability to strategize and analyze phenomenon, machinery and abilities even while in the heat of combat. **'Master Inventor/Scientist' ***'Tyler's most useful skill is his creativity and understanding of how things work. Combining these two facets of his personality, he can come up with ingenious inventions and incredibly useful tools and machines. ** Master Strategist *** 'Tyler is an extremely capable strategist. He has a knack for figuring out how people or groups of people will react when confronted with various situations and uses this to his advantage in combat to corner an opponent. Not only that, but he always has a contingency plan should something not work out as planned. ** Master Analyst *** 'Tyler's analytical ability far surpasses that of most people. Ever since birth, he's had an amazing talent for understanding how and why things work. This ability is the basis for almost all of his scientific endeavours and has been shown to be applied in almost all of Tyler's activities. *'Master Scythe Wielder **'Due to his years of training with his trademark scythe along with his dexterity and agility gained through years of circus performance, Tyler has far surpassed mastery of his scythe. He is capable of wielding it with skill, accuracy and efficiency that far surpasses that of anyone else. ** Expert General Weapon User *** 'While not as experienced with other weapons, Tyler's physical abilities combined with his incredible analytical skill permit him to wield nearly any weapon with deadly efficiency and accuracy. From a canon to a stick and everything in between, Tyler can optimize his efficiency with a weapon enough to fight on par with people who've trained with it for years. *'Immense Spiritual Energy **As an Ace class Fullbringer, Tyler's reiryoku is rather large in quantity and his ability to control it is quite refined. He is capable of using it to enhance him in combat as well as affect his surrounding do to the sheer amount of spiritual pressure it exerts on the area around him. His Reiatsu, when materialized and allowed to be visible is wispy and black with a green outline. Fullbring - Item of Affinity Tyler's fullbring basically allows him to fold space on itself to various ends. The item with which he has an affinity is a key that was used to open an antique toy chest that he kept all his belongings in when he was a young child. Although the chest has long since been destroyed, Tyler keeps the key with him at all times and holds it extremely close to his heart. His fullbring's capacity for infinite storage reflects the chest he once owned, but its versatility is the result of the ingenuity Tyler has worked into his Fullbring. Fullbring - Applications While offensively the fullbring itself isn't incredibly useful, Tyler uses it to keep various kinds of weapons on hand. More often than not, he opts to use a long black scythe with a cross on the end opposite to the blade which he stores in a fold of space where he keeps it “sheathed”. The scythe itself is tied to his fullbring, however it doesn't originate from it. He received the scythe early on in his life from another Fullbringer who was on the verge of death who asked Tyler to absorb his fullbring which Tyler reluctantly accepted to do. Tyler can also pull other offensive weaponry, or any other item that he's collected, from his seemingly limitless inventory, and thanks to diligent training, he's learned to channel his abilities through nearly any object that he understands. Equipment Tyler carries around a volley of throwing knives in holsters in his sleeves, holsters in the legs of his pants, inside his breast pockets and of course in the storage offered to him thanks to his fullbring. He also carries around a spool of spiritually reinforced steel wire on his belt which can serve as a line for swinging from ledges, a tool to grapple objects as well as a garrote or any other application a steel wire could be used for. He'll always carry around a pair of black leather gloves with the use of his fullbring. These gloves are often worn in combat to provide a bit of protection to his hands. Tyler also carries a flask on him, filled with pure ethanol for various uses in and out of combat. As his fullbring allows him to fold space, he keeps many different utility items such as one might find in a survival kit as well as a several outfits and a menagerie of weaponry ranging from a sabre to a crossbow in a one of these spacial fabric folds. waiting on that lawyer thread, Kylar: After the death of [[Kylar Blackwolf] , Tyler obtained one of his fellow Fullbringer's swords. He keeps it within access at all times by keeping it in the same location as his scythe. However, he's reluctant to use the weapon because of its sentimental value as well as the fact that he had an extremely odd feeling when he first received it.] Stats Manipulations Being fairly skilled at manipulating the souls of the objects around him, Tyler has managed to develop some extremely complex and powerful manipulations due to his understanding of various scientific phenomenae. Trivia Tyler can play multiple instruments (bass, guitar, accordion, piano, violin, drums (general percussion) and the recorder). He prefers cold climates to the warmth. Tyler's faceclaim is Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! Theme Songs Lightning Flash Poem Four Seasons - Winter - First Movement Gallery WIP Category:Ace Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution